


Mujercita

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Asspussy, Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Noncontober 2020, Spanking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Damian debe de aprender el significado de ser una niña.Día 20: Feminización forzada.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Kudos: 16





	Mujercita

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Little woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120076) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



El menor de la dinastía Al Ghul odia cuando su madre lo deja al cuidado de Todd. Ahora no es solo al su cuidado, es su nuevo ayudante o subordinado o lo que sea. Damian se deja caer al sillón, sin despejar su mirada de la PSP entre sus manos. Levanta sus piernas, acodándolas en uno de los reposabrazos. Jason suspira, mirándose al espejo mientras tira de la peluca en su cabeza.

“Siempre es el mismo maldito problema.” El adolescente se da la vuelta, posando su mano sobre su cintura. Mientras retira el maquillaje de su rostro con una toalla desmaquillante. “No sabes obedecer, casi nos descubren esta noche por tu culpa. Dos veces.”

“Ese es tu problema, no mío.” Responde Damian, sin volverse para ver a Todd. El chico mayor gruñe molesto arrebatando la consola de las manos del menor lanzándola contra la pared haciéndola añicos. “¿Qué demonios te pasa? imbécil”

“Escúchame bien pequeña mierda.” Jason toma al chico por el cuello de su pomposo vestido dorado. Forzándolo a ponerse de pie, las pequeñas manos de Damian se cierran sobre las muñecas de Jason intentando que lo suelte. “Tú madre dijo que debía enseñarte todo lo que supiera. Lo primero que debes de saber es, que cuando estemos allá afuera yo soy tu maldito jefe y debes obedecer para no comprometer o poner en riesgo la misión. ¿Entiendes Damian?”

“No eres mi jefe, estoy aquí porque…” La mano del adolescente lo abofetea, tomándolo con la guardia baja pues Talia jamás le ha permitido golpearlo.

“Aquí y ahora lo soy. Madre dijo que estabas listo para salir a misiones. No lo estás, hoy te pedí que te comportaras como una niña.” Reprende molesto el mayor, aún quedan rastros de sombra y delineador en sus ojos. “Lo único que tenías que hacer era, sentarte a la mesa con esas otras niñas y tomar el té con ellas. ¿Ni siquiera eso puedes hacer bien?”

“Soy un asesino altamente entrenado, no una niña.”

“Hoy eres una niña y te enseñaré a comportarte como una.” Amenaza el mayor, tomando a Damian por el brazo para intentar forzarlo boca abajo.

“Suéltame desgraciado.” Ladra molesto el niño, moviendo sus piernas para intentar salir del agarre de Todd. El vestido tiene una falda densa, con capas y capas de organza enredando sus pies.

“Si sigues luchando te romperé el brazo.”

“Te acusaré con mi madre.”

“No va a creerte.” Dice Todd, metiendo sus manos debajo de la falda. Levanta el borde de la tela dejando que caiga contra la espalda del chico. Debajo de sus prendas lleva ropa interior de niño. Jason gruñe enojado, él se ha tenido que poner un tanga para lucir ese vestido y Damian no se ha puesto ni siquiera las medias. “¿Qué pasa con esta ropa?”

“Vete al diablo.” Jason retrocede dejando que el menor se levante.

“Ve a ponerte las medias y las bragas, rápido.”

“Estás loco si crees que…”

“¡Ahora!” Grita el mayor al rostro de Al Ghul, dejándolo paralizado. Damian rodea al mayor, murmurando maldiciones atraviesa la habitación tomando su maleta y después se mete al baño. Jason exhala por la nariz con fuerza, regresando su mirada al tocador para terminar de desmaquillarse. Cambia el vestido color vino por los pantalones del pijama que trajo. “¿Qué tanto haces ahí adentro?”

“Estoy por salir.” Anuncia el niño, abriendo la puerta y dejando la habitación. Se quitó la peluca, demasiado estorbosa posiblemente o quizá le daban calor. Tiene 10 años, aún conserva rasgos andróginos y su pecho plano no es un problema pues las niñas de esa edad tampoco suelen ser muy dotadas. Escogieron un vestido con mangas largas que cubrieran sus músculos marcados. Aun sin el cabello falso, podía ser confundido con una niña con facilidad.

“Siéntate en el sillón.” Ordena el mayor, Damian obedece a regaña dientes. Dejándose caer cobre el mueble. “A esto me refería.”

“¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?”

“Cierra las piernas cuando te sientes.”

“No, es incómodo.”

“No tienes las bolas tan grandes como para que lo sea. Si yo puedo hacerlo tú también.”

“Tal vez porque tú tienes las bolas pequeñas.” Se burla el joven, Jason no responde. Da media vuelta para tomar uno de los atizadores de la chimenea. No está caliente, pero es metal sólido. Levanta la herramienta lanzándola con fuerza en dirección al niño, deteniéndose justo antes de golpearlo.

“Dije que cierres las putas piernas.” Al Ghul se revuelve sobre el sillón, intentando cruzar sus piernas. Las medias aprietan haciendo difícil que se mueva y termina juntando sus tobillos y rodillas mientras se acomoda de lado. Jason lo mira atentamente, después toca con la punta del atizador el pecho de Damian. “Ponte recto y sonríe.”

“Ya tuve suficiente de esta estupidez.” Se queja el niño. La herramienta de metal se presiona con más fuerza sobre su pecho.

“Ponte recto, sonríe y pon tus manos delicadamente en tu regazo. Ya.” Damian titubea, colocando sus manos una sobre la otra posándolas despacio en sus muslos. Sabe cómo se debe hacer, pero odia hacerlo. “Bien ahora debes permanecer en esa posición, mientras hablamos.”

“No voy a seguir haciendo esto, llama a mi madre. Te quedas solo en esta misión.”

“Si te quieres ir, hazlo. Pero lo harás vestido así y no te daré dinero.” Amenaza de nuevo Jason.

“¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?”

“Mañana veremos al embajador y su familia de nuevo. Pasaras el día con su hija y te harás su amiga. No puedes fallar porque si arruinas esto, Talia estará muy enojada.” Más que una advertencia parece una amenaza.

“Veta al diablo no hare esto, tu castigo es que me iré vestido así. Bien, sabes que no me importa, me largo.” Damian golpea con su mano el atizador, levantándose del sillón.

“Mala respuesta.” Susurra por lo bajo el chico mayor. Toma a el niño por el borde de su vestido, para lanzarlo boca abajo sobre la cama. Damian reacciona con rapidez, dándose vuelta y poniéndose de pie. Solo para caer de bruces inmediatamente después al tropezarse con la falda. Jason lo toma por debajo de los hombros para levantarlo, dejándolo de nuevo en el colchón.

“Esto se acabó, me oíste. No tienes derecho.” Jason mantiene su palma abierta sobre la espalda del chico, inmovilizándolo. Recogiendo el pomposo vestido con la otra, hasta que sus piernas y trasero estan expuestos. Todd levanta su mano, azotando la curvatura de los glúteos de Damian. El chico se tensa al momento, cerrando sus diminutos dedos en las sabanas de la cama.

“Las chicas buenas no desobedecen a los adultos.” Dice el mayor.

“Tú no eres un adulto, ni siquiera tienes un maldito permiso para conducir.” Argumenta Damian, apoyándose en sus manos para intentar levantarse. Jason reacciona dejando caer todo su peso en la espalda del niño.

“Las niñas no deben usar malas palabras.” Reitera el mayor, levantando su mano de nuevo, azotando la infantil carne del chico. Él podía lidiar con el dolor, eso no debía ser un problema para él. “¿Sabes contar?”

“No voy a contarlos.”

“Cuéntalos en voz alta o comienzo de nuevo.”

“Vete al diablo.” Jason lo sujeta por el cabello tirando su cabeza atrás.

“Comienza a contar.” Damian aprieta los dientes, clavando sus uñas en su propias manos.

“Dos.” Recita. Jason suelta su cabello dejando que su cabeza caiga de vuelta a la cama. Levantando su mano de nuevo golpea la carne del menor. “Tres.”

“Las niñas deben de ser calladas y obedientes.” Comenta Todd, tomando el borde de las bragas para bajarlas. Observando la silueta de su mano en la tostada piel de Damian. Su carne enrojecida y palpitante por los duros golpes. Azotando su palma abierta sobre el glúteo desnudo.

“Cuatro,”

“Cinco.”

“Siempre amable y sonrientes.”

“Seis.”

“Siete.”

“Ocho.”

“No hablaras a menos que te pregunte o te lo pidan.”

“Nueve.”

“Diez.” Su carne arde y pica en el lugar donde Jason se ha ensañado. Con su piel hinchada por el golpe.

“¿Obedecerás a tu hermano mayor la próxima vez?”

“Prefiero morir.” Todd toma el glúteo en su mano, apretando la carne entre sus dedos.

“¿Sabes que eres?”

“Cállate.”

“Eres una pequeña puta insolente que necesita conocer su lugar.”

“Tú eres un imbécil.”

“Eres una mujercita déspota y mal hablada. Debes aprender a mantener la boca cerrada.” Jason levanta su mano de nuevo, propinando un golpe tan fuerte que hasta su palma duele. “¿Cuántos van?”

“¡No lo recuerdo!”

“Recuérdalo o comienza de nuevo.” Grita Jason, azotando de nuevo al chico.

“Doce.”

“Trece.”

“Catorce.” Las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, más por la ira acumulada que por el dolor. “Quince.”

“¿Me obedecerás?”

“No.” Jason chasquea la lengua, presiona su rodilla en la espalda del chico. Lo toma por las mejillas obligándolo a abrir la boca, empuja dos dedos en su interior mientras lo obliga a mantener los labios separados. Humedeciendo su extremidades. Apenas estan lo suficientemente empapados los retira de la cavidad del menor. Regresando a su posición inicial.

Metiendo sus dedos entre las mejillas del niño, frotando con la punta de sus dedos sobre la tierna abertura. Damian se tensa, pataleando. Intentado levantarse de nuevo. Jason mete su dedo al interior de chico, despacio hasta que su nudillo choca contra la carne de Al Ghul.

“¿No te gusta que toque tu coño?” Se burla el chico mayor.

“Eso no es un coño, maldito asqueroso.” Damian jadea entre cada palabra, se puede oír la ira en su tono. “Te lo advierto, no me toques. Te mataré, me oyes. Apenas termine esta estúpida misión voy a matarte.”

“No me das miedo, ya estuve muerto.” Jason susurra al oído del menor. Moviendo sus dedos en las estrechas entrañas del chico. Damian gruñe, se sacude y maldice en voz baja. “Además, es mi trabajo enseñarte tu lugar. Mujercita. Tú coño esta tan apretado, creo que es normal porque eres pequeña.”

“Cállate.”

“Aunque es muy calido.”

“No me toques.”

“Tú coño se siente muy bien, mujercita. ¿No te gusta cuando muevo mis dedos en tu interior? puedo sentir como te contraes y tiemblas. Eres una putita muy cachonda.”

“No.”

“¿Quieres que toque tu clítoris tambien?” Dice Jason, dejando la espalda de Damian para buscar a tientas su pequeño pene en su mano. El chico está flácido, Todd lo toma moviendo su muñeca al mismo ritmo con el que penetra el trasero del menor.

“Te acusare con mi madre.” Damian gruñe cuando el segundo dedo de su hermano se abre paso en sus entrañas. Jason sigue moliendo el mismo lugar, masturbando la pequeña polla con rudeza.

“¿Qué le dirás?” Jason pregunta, moviendo sus dedos en las entrañas del niño. Golpeando con su palma el trasero del joven. La pequeña polla ahora endurecida se sacude en la mano de Todd. “Que eres una zorra a la que le encanta que toquen su coño.”

Los labios del niño tiemblan, sus dientes cascabelean. Temblando ante los golpes en su enrojecido trasero, los dedos de Jason se separan en su interior. Frotando sus paredes. Damian hunde su rostro en la cama, gritando enojado sobre la superficie acolchonada. Dejando que sus lágrimas de ira empapen las sábanas. Su polla se sacude, dejando salir unas pocas gotas de esperma. Todd rie detrás de él.

“Tu coño debe de sentirse increíble, sé que te gustaría que te follara, no lo hare porque eres muy joven.” El mayor dice, retirando sus dedos del interior de Damian. “Pero cuando seas lo suficientemente grande, tu hermano mayor te convertirá en una mujer.”

“Ni lo sueñes.”

Sigueme en twitter

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
